Businesses Owned by Lutwidge
Before his departure for Rapture in 1959, Orrin Oscar Lutwidge owned several companies. One of these companies contracted with Andrew Ryan to produce raw materials for the building of his underwater city. All of these were run under different aliases of Lutwidge. By U.S. law, any company conducting business while not presenting the legal name of the person who owns it must declare "fictitious business name" before opening to the public. During the course of Mark Meltzer's search for Orrin Oscar Lutwidge in 1968, he researched many of Lutwidge's properties in New York City. When he visited the abandoned buildings of each business he found documents, tape recordings, and other clues about Lutwidge's journey to Rapture. List of businesses Lutwidge Property Management :Alias used: Orson Orville Liddell :Address: Lower Broadway; New York City :Declared as fictitious business name: February 13, 1946 Lutwidge used this company to manage his properties, including the Scarlet Sovereign warehouse, the Arden N. Wray building (the headquarters of "Warden Yarn," previously owned by Andrew Ryan), and his private home in Queens. This was the first of Lutwidge's old properties that Mark Meltzer visited. Before Lutwidge left for Rapture this building burned down, and Lutwidge left certain clues about his journey to Rapture, including the "For the Seeker" recording and the Vault Puzzle. Liddell & Lewis, Publishers :Alias used: Orson Orville Liddell & Ogdred O. Lewis in partnership with A. Rianofski :Address: Brooklyn; New York City :Declared as fictitious business name: March 8, 1946 In 1947 Lutwidge used this company to publish A Child's Garden of Cyphers under the alias "Orson Orville Liddell". Scarlet Sovereign: Import and Export :Alias used: O. O. Liddell, CEO Ogdred O. Lewis :Address: Battery Park, New York City :Declared as fictitious business name: April 5, 1946 This company is listed as a subdivision of Warden Yarn Corporation, which was located on Park Ave in New York City. Andrew Ryan, the owner of "Warden Yarn," became partners with Scarlet Sovereign and contracted with them to purchase large amounts of steel construction material in 1946. Apparently this contract involved some peculiar conditions about confidentiality and the promise of future ownership of "several lucrative New York real estate properties." These properties were probably locations owned by Ryan that he would no longer need after Rapture was finished. It is likely that Lutwidge meant to sell these properties through his company, "Lutwidge Property Management", as seen above. After Rapture was finished this contract fell through, leaving Scarlet Sovereign with a surplus of material and nothing to do with it. This prompted Lutwidge to write Andrew Ryan a letter about his concerns of Scarlet Sovereign being used as a "shield" for Ryan's covert operations. This was the second of Lutwidge's properties that Mark found. Before disappearing in 1959, Lutwidge hid the "For the Seeker Who Would Win the Red Queen's Race" recording, Bellman's Chart, and Jewelry Box Puzzle in Scarlet Sovereign's warehouse in Battery Park. Most of Lutwidge's documents that Mark later found were written on Scarlet Sovereign stationary, suggesting that this was Lutwidge's most important business. Arden N. Wray Building :Alias used: N/A :Address: Midtown, New York City :Declared as Fictitious Business Name: N/A This building was originally the headquarters of Andrew Ryan's "Warden Yarn" company. After Ryan left for Rapture this property presumably fell into Lutwidge's hands, as per the contract with Scarlet Sovereign. Lutwidge had a basement lab beneath the office building. It is here that Auger Detection found him after his return from Rapture in 1960. Mark later visited this building and found Lutwidge's "Utropolis" manuscript, the "Terra Incognito" #XVI = le Maison Dieu recording, and other mementos from Rapture. Here Lutwidge also left the tiles of the "White Knight's Question" before disappearing in 1958. Documents of Lutwidge's Properties Fictitious.png|''Declarations of fictitious business name.'' Lutwidge protpy mgmt.png|''Lutwidge Property Management statement of holdings.'' Warden yarn bill.png|''A bill from Scarlet Sovereign to Warden Yarn.'' Auger report businesses.png|''Auger Detection's report on Lutwidge's properties.'' Category:Businesses Category:There's Something in the Sea